Rachel Berry's Pregnant?
by butterbeer1397
Summary: finchel pregnancy story  some of it through facebook but not all of it through facebook *rated M for possible future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry*- feeling really nervous...

Finn Hudson- whats wrong babe?

Rachel Berry*- oh nothing to be discussed on facebook

Finn Hudson- do you want me to come over

Rachel Berry*-NO!

Rachel Berry*- no i mean just not in the mood for company right now

Finn Hudson- ok babe...

Santana Lopez- GOD! Both of you needs to stop raping my news feed! Hobbit nobody cares about you so why would they care if you were nervous?

**Quinn Fabray and Lauren Ziezes like this**

Kurt Hummel- Oh do shut up satan! Rachel dont listen to her i love you and so does the rest of the new directions (minus quinn lauren and santana of course)

Finn Hudson- ya don't listen to them rach we love you and thats all that matters 3!

Rachel Berry*- thanks kurt and finn love you guys to 3 cant talk now though call you both later

As Rachel logged of her facebook, she began to think how could this happen?, what will people think?, what will Finn think? Enough questions she thought as started walking towards her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

***2 minutes later***

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She really was pregnant!

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i kind of know where this story is going to go but i dont know if i should continue it i will determine it with your help and suggestions are always welcome :)<strong>

**reviews are always welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Through Imbox***

Rachel Berry*- Kurt Hummel

RachelBerry*- Hey can you come over to my place for a bit? I need to tell you something...

Kurt Hummel- of course my lovely Diva, does this have anything to do with your status?

Rachel Berry*- yes... Can you please just hurry!

Kurt Hummel- of course, be over in 10

***Rachel's POV***

How am I going to do this! How will Kurt take it? He is Finn's brother, what if he tells Finn before I am ready?

My thoughts were interupted as I heard the doorbell ring. Before I could even go answer the door Kurt came struding in like he owned the place, just like a true diva should.

"Hello Kurt" I said with a smile. "Hi !, now what is it you have to tell me?" "Well you know how Mercedes had that end of school party like three weeks ago, well, me and finn had intercourse..." "WHAT!, why is this the first I am hearing of this!" "Well I was going to tell you but you and your family went away like two days after the party!" "Oh I understand, anyway continue your story" "Ok! As I was saying, last week I started feeling sort of nauseus and I realized I was late, so I took a pregnancy test, and it cam out positive!"

"I'm here for you" I heard Kurt whisper as I burst in to tears

* * *

><p><strong>ok so this is chapter two and i know that it's not very long but i already finished chapter three so it should be up in the next couple of days<strong>

**reviews are always appreciated :)**

**and remember i do not own glee **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i haven't uploaded in a long time i as busy getting school ready and stuff but i hope you like this chapter i plan on writing the fourth chapter tomorrow so look forward too that.**

* * *

><p><strong>*KURTS POV*<strong>

"I'm here for you" I whispered as Rachel burst into tears.

"shh everything is going to be okay" i said as i tried to comfort her.

"NO it's not!, i ruined my life and Finn's, how am i going to be a good mother when i never had one, what about my dreams, what about Finn's?..." Rachel said as she sobbed.

"Rachel please stop crying, everything is going to sort itself out!"

"What about Finn how is he going to take it, what if he leaves me? After what happened with Quinn i wouldn't be surprised"

"NOW YOU STOP THAT TALK RIGHT THIS INSTINT!, now we both know that Finn loves you more then her ever loved Quinn, and this time it really is his baby. Sure it will be hard another pregnancy but you will both get through it together."

"I don't know just yet, but I'm glad i told you Kurt, it was good to get this off my chest, but you can't tell anyone even Blaine."

"Understood, but you are going to have to tell Finn like really soon!"

" I know... I will soon i promise."

" OKAY, now enough with the heavy stuff, let's sit down and watch Funny Girl!"

"OKAY!" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

As i was leaving Rachel's house, i couldn't help but think... how could this have happened! Rachel Barbara Berry, my best friend, is pregnant with my brothers baby! OMG i just realized i am going to be an uncle! I already know this baby is going to be spoiled.

***END OF KURT'S POV***

Rachel Barry*- Had an amazing day with **Kurt Hummel**, made me feel so much better, love you

Kurt Hummel- love you too my diva, and I'm glad I could help

Finn Hudson- what's wrong babe?

Rachel Berry*- oh nothing, just girl stuff but thanks for caring love you

Finn Hudson- love you too babe, and remember you can tell me anything

Rachel Berry*- I know babe, but i just can't tell you right now, give me time and you will know, i promise

Finn Hudson- I understand baby, take as much time as you need

Finn wouldn"t be thinking that if he knew the truth thought Rachel as silent tears fell down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>oh and i love the reviews keep them coming and suggestions are always helpful :)<strong>

**and as usual i DO NOT OWN GLEE! if i did cameron would be on the show and finchel would never had breaken up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry i havent written in a while, i know worst author in the world right here, i just haven't had like any free time. school started and with home work and stuff... but i hope to write the fifth chapter over the weekend and upload during the week some time... anyway hope you enjoy this.. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry it's your turn next<em>

"Mercedes I can't do this, I'm not ready to find out 100% sure that i am pregnant...!"

"it's okay girl, I'm here for you, I am so happy that you trusted me enough to tell me that you're pregnant and to take me to the doctor with you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mercedes, you're one of my best friends and i love you, plus my child is going to need aunt Mercedes in his/her life"

"awwww thanks diva, I love you too"

"I loved your reaction when I told you it was so adorable..."

_**Flashback**_

" _Mercedes I need to tell you something..."_

"_what is it diva?"_

"_well remember how I told you that at your end of school party me and Finn had intercourse, well i started feeling nauseous and i missed my period so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive..."_

"_OMG you're pregnant!, I am going to be an aunt! This child is going to be the most spoiled kid in the world!"_

"_wow, thank you for being so supportive Mercedes, it really means a lot to me"_

"_no problem, you know i love you, if you need anything at all just tell me and it's done"_

"_actually can you take me to the doctors on Thursday, I would ask Kurt but he's with Blaine that say..."_

"_i would be happy to take you, but wouldn't you want Finn there?"  
>"well i haven't exactly told Finn just yet... but i will, i just want to be 100% sure that i am pregnant before i tell him"<em>

"_okay i totally understand"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Rachel Berry, come on in dear, the doctor will be right in" _said the nurse

"Mercedes, can you come in with me?"

"of course!, i would love too"

* * *

><p>"Hi Rachel, I'm , it's great to meet you."<p>

"hello Dr., this is my friend Mercedes"  
>"hi, now let's see if you have a baby inside of you, now watch out because this is a little cold." said as he started Rachel's sonogram.<p>

Rachel winced as the gel hit her stomach, and clutched onto Mercedes hand.

"oh now here we go, you see that little peanut sized thing on the screen, (Rachel nodded) well that's your baby, congratulations, I'll leave you alone to get cleaned up, I'll make an appointment for you for 6 weeks from now have a nice day."

"OMG, Rachel you're actually pregnant!, say something... (Rachel started to tear up) no don't cry everything is going to be okay! Don't be sad please Rachel"

"NO, Mercedes I'm not sad I'm actually happy, I mean I am going to have an actual baby, with the man I love, so what if I'm only 17 we'll make it work, I love Finn and I love this baby and nothing is going to change that..."

Just as Rachel Finished her sentence someone barged into the room, someone Rachel did not want to see at that moment... Finn

* * *

><p><strong>as always i do not own glee if i did finchel would have been together since episode 1 ;)<strong>

**reviews and suggestions are always nice to read, so keep them coming :)**

**sincerly, Victoria***


	5. Chapter 5

**hello readers i knoe i havent written in like forever and i am trying to change that but i am not going to make any promises but i do hope to write soon.**

**about this chapter... i think it was ok but im not really sure about it, it might seem a little rushed if so i apoloize :P**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson- i feel like i haven't seen my girl in forever...wonder what she is doing<p>

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- wow Hudson i think your vagina's showing

Finn Hudson- shut up man at least i have a girl :P

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- Zizes and me were better off friends anyways, I need someone who's not as bad ass as me

Sam Evans- is that why you came to my house crying after she broke up with you...?

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- shut up trouty mouth!

Sam Evans- nice come back dude... oh and Finn I think I know where Rachel is...

Finn Hudson- really dude where is she? And why do you know and I don't?

Sam Evans- I overheard a conversation between her and Mercedes and I cant really say online imbox...?

Finn Hudson- okay...

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- what the hell I don't get to know, fuck you Evans :P

**Through Imbox**

Finn Hudson- So what's up dude...? where's Rachel..?

Sam Evans- well... a few days ago I was supposed to meet Mercedes in the auditorium and I was running a little late and when I got there Rachel and Mercedes were talking and I overheard a few things...

Finn Hudson- what did you overhear..!

Sam Evans- well Rachel was talking about Mercedes end of school party and how she hasn't been feeling that well lately and how it was after you and her had sex and well she said she was pregnant...

Finn Hudson- WHAT! Dude are you sure

Sam Evans- ya I'm pretty sure because after Mercedes was pretty excited and Rachel asked her if she could take her to her first doctors appointment and Mercedes agreed so I'm pretty sure that's where they are right now...

Finn Hudson- wow um... thanks dude I have to go now um deal with a few things I'll talk to you later...

Sam Evans- Ya sure dude just tell how things went down

***FINN'S POV***

I am completely speechless! how could Rachel not tell me about this first! She told Mercedes before me, the girl who used to hate Rachel and now all of a sudden she gets to know about my child before I do! How could Rachel not tell me about this, first I get shafted about now knowing first and second I missed my kids first doctors appointment! Wait what if I'm not the father... this happened once it could happen again... NO wait Rachel would never do that to me! I know for sure this time we did actually have sex. I have to talk to Rachel about all of this, but first I need to find her, how am I going to do that... oh I know Kurt!

" hey Kurt you home" I hollered through the house

" ya hey Finn just in my room doing my daily moisturizing routine, what's up"

" do you know where Rachel is today?"

"n..no why do you ask" (the best thing about my step brother is he cant lie to save his life)

"Kurt don't lie to me i know you know where she is! Where is she?"

"honestly I dd..don't know ask her yourself"

"Kurt do you know about the baby...?

"did Rachel tell you!"

"no but you just confirmed she lied to me... now tell me where she is before I have to get violent"

"ok ok, she's at Dr. Wu's for her appointment which should be rapping up soon..."

" thanks Kurt, when I get back me and you are going to have a chat about why you weren't the one to tell me about this whole situation." And with that I ran downstairs to get in my truck to drive to Dr. Wu's.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

" hi is Rachel Berry here?" I asked the nurse as i got into Dr. Wu's office.

" Ya she's in with the doctor, I can tell her that someones here for her if you want."

" no it's ok, can I just walk in I want to surprise her, I'm the father if the child"

" oh ok then go on in room 110"

"ok thank you"

***END OF FINN'S POV***

Finn approached the door, but stood outside the door for a minute or two letting this actually sink in. Rachel lied to him, how was he going to forgive her, he didn't know all he knew was he needed to be there for his child and he really needed to talk to Rachel.

He opened the door.

" Finn!"

" Hey Rach..."

* * *

><p><strong>as usual i dont own glee just an obsessive fan girl <strong>

**and reviews and suggestions are always welcome**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! I started writing this chapter thrusday (my usual writing day) and didn't get a chance to finish until today :( but i hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Um... I'm just going to wait outside, Rachel if you need me holler alright." Mercedes said as she slowly walked out of the room. Not wanting to be there when the mad drama went down.<p>

"How did you find out I was here?" Asked Rachel.

"Well I found out about the pregnancy from Sam, SAM Rachel, Sam, not you Sam, and then I asked Kurt where you were and I had to trick him into telling me but he eventually did, so now I'm here." Said Finn looking quite angry.

"Finn I'm sorry, I really did want to tell you, I just wanted to make sure I was 100% pregnant before I told you".

"Sorry Rach, that's all you have to say! You lied to me, I asked you repeatedly what was wrong, if you needed me, but you played it off like it was nothing! How is this nothing Rach this is our kid we are talking about! You made me miss my baby's first doctors appointment, and I can't even look at you right now!" With that Finn turned on his heel and stormed out of the doctors office.

"FINN no wait please I'm sorry!" Rachel cried but it was to late he already left.

"Rachel everything is going to be okay" Mercedes said as she was hugging a now crying Rachel.

"I hope so..." Said a sobbing Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>*FINN'S POV*<strong>

How could Rachel do that to me! I know I may have been a little harsh with her but she deserved it! She lied to me and she didn't let me come to my babies first doctors appointment! So I have every right to be mad at her, and I am not going to apologize she has to do that first! As for right now, I have to go and talk to Kurt and ask why he didn't tell me about my own baby!

"KURT where are you" I said as I entered the house.

"Upstairs, Blaine is over" Kurt hollered back.

I took the stairs two at a time to get to Kurt's room. "Hey Blaine you need to leave I have to talk to Kurt alone"

"Finn you can't just tell my boyfriend to leave that's very rude!"

No Kurt it's alright I'll just talk to you later..." Blaine, obviously noticing I was angry, gave Kurt a kiss good bye leaving.

"So..." I said not really knowing were to start.

"Finn I understand why you might be upset, I really do, but I couldn't tell anyone, not even Blaine, I made a promise to my best friend."

"Kurt I'm your brother! I always come first, we're family man! How could you not tell me about this! It's my child Kurt! I deserved to know"

"Finn how many times to I have to say I'm sorry..."

_It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down!_

"One second Finn, Rachel is calling..."

Oh my god Rachel is calling I wonder what she is going to tell Kurt...

"Hey diva how did the...yes I told him,where you were but I didn't tell him you were...Rachel please stop crying...yes I'm with him right now... ok diva love you bye."

"What did she say?"

"Well she asked if I told you where she was, and I said yes, she started crying and telling me how you came and yelled at her even when she tried to apologize,she told my how bad she felt, how she never wanted anything like this to happen, and then she asked if I was with you, I said I was, and she told me to tell you how sorry she was and if you wanted to talk she's at her house alone because her dads are out of town."

"Wow...Well I'm not going to go and apologize to her!"

"How dare you Finn! You don't even know what she has been going through lately! You guys just got back together and now **wham **you guys are shackled to each other for the rest of your lives because of this baby! She is so confused because she knows she loves you but she's scared you'll go back to Quinn. We both know you love Rachel very much and that you will never go back to Quinn, but sometimes you show it in the stupidest way! All this stress is bad for the baby so you get your ass to the Berry residence and make things right or so help me!"

"Wow Kurt I never thought of it like that... like I'm still pissed at her but I need to make sure my baby is alright. Tell mom and Burt I'll be home late, see ya later."

* * *

><p><strong>*RACHEL'S POV*<strong>

After Mercedes dropped me off at home after the doctors I just sat down and cried for what felt like hours, but I realized it was only minutes. I called Kurt and basically told him the recap of the day and asked him to tell Finn I was home alone if he wanted to talk.

I just feel so bad for lying to him and not telling him about the doctors appointment! I just wish i could go back in time and erase the last week, so I can possibly get it right.

***DING DONG***

Someone's at the door I really do hope it's Finn!

***END OF RACHEL'S POV***

"Oh hello Finn" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Hey Rach..." Finn said as he entered the house closing the door behind him.

"Finn you have to know how sorry I am! I just feel terrible, but you have to understand why I did! I didn't want to get you all nervous and scared for no reason if I wasn't pregnant! I wanted to come at you with 100% positive results so I wouldn't have to break both of our hearts if the results were a false positive!"

"Rachel that still doesn't let you get away with everything! You told the two people you used to hate! The people you were always against before you told me your boyfriend and the father of the baby!"

"But after what happened with Quinn I didn't want to get your hopes up..."

"Speaking of the Quinn situation...How do I even know this baby is mine. It could be Puck's just like last time! You cheated with him once Rach, how am I supposed to know if you didn't cheat again!" The moment those words left Finn's mouth he regretted them.

"Finn how could you! Last time was different and you know it! We promised each other the past was in the past! How can you even think that I would do destroy our new trusting relationship! You know I love you with my whole mind, body and soul! I'm not Quinn, Finn! I thought you trusted me...I guess I was wrong. I think you should leave Finn." Rachel yelled as tears started escalating down her face.

"No Rach, I do trust you! I didn't mean it I swear! I was just mad that you didn't tell me about the appointment! Please Rach forgive I'm sorry". Finn said as he started tearing up.

"No Finn you need to leave now." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Ok Rach I'll leave but just know I'm so..." Finn's words were lost as Rachel slammed the door in his face.

"What am i going to do..." Wondered Rachel as she ran upstairs to her room and let the sobs finally escape her body.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GLEE if i did Finchel sex would be in every episode ;)!<strong>

**oh and who's excited for tomorrows epsiode FINCHEL and KLAINE SEX!**

**reviews are always awesome to read! So do so if you wish :P**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	7. Chapter 7

**DO NOT OWN GLEE!** **if I did I would have Finchel sex in every episode :P**

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring<em>

"Hello" Rachel said as she answered her cellular phone.

"Hey Princess,are you alright you sound like you have been crying?" Said Rachel's daddy.

"Hi daddy, ya I'm fine I just had a bad dream. Why are calling shouldn't you be at the airport on your way home?" Asked Rachel realizing it was Sunday the day her dads were supposed to arrive back in Lima.

"Well Princess, dad and I have to stay for a couple more weeks, it's just madness down here sweet heart, we're very sorry!" Rachel's daddy said.

"It's alright daddy love you, send dad my love as well."

"Will do Princess, love you very much"

_Click_

As Rachel's conversation with her daddy ended, she began to think about what she was going to do.

***RACHEL'S POV***

Finn hates me! He doesn't want this baby. He thinks I want Puck! How could he! I know he said he was sorry but he obviously meant it or else he wouldn't have said! Maybe things would be better if i just disappeared...? Ya that's just what I'll do! If I leave Finn will be free, free to be with Quinn, free to still be a kid, and most of all free of me and this beautiful baby inside me which he obviously doesn't want. Sure I'll miss Mercedes, Kurt, and of course glee but this is what is going to be best for my future baby and me! I'll still keep in touch with my fathers, but I have to leave. The question is where am I going to go...? Oh I know!

***END OF RACHEL'S POV***

Rachel Berry being who she is, wouldn't be able to do anything half ass, so she sat down and made a plan.

Step 1. Figure out where I am going, make sure I am allowed there. (Check thought Rachel)

Step 2. Call dads and tell them I am staying with a friend until they get back so I am not alone (gives me more time to figure out what I am going to tell them)

Step 3. Call Kurt and tell him to tell everyone you have left, not why, DO NOT tell him where you are going (he will eventually tell Finn)

Step 4. Leave

_Ring,Ring_

"Hello" Answered Rachel's daddy.

"Hi daddy, I was wondering would it be okay if I stayed at a friends house while you were away? I get lonely here all by myself" Asked Rachel.

"Sure Princess"

"Thanks daddy, love you both very much"

"Love you to Princess"

_Click_

Step 2 complete.

_Ring,Ring_

"Hello Ms. Diva" Kurt answered.

"Hello Mr. Diva" Rachel said realizing that this would be the last time she would answer a phone call like that for a little while.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Kurt.

"I need you to do me a favour and you cant ask questions, everything will sort itself out eventually, but I need you to promise."

"Alright Rachel I promise"

"Okay...Well Kurt I'm going to disappear for a little bit, and I need to to tell everyone for me, make sure they do not come looking for me I do not want to be found"

"WHAT! Rachel you do not need to do this! Finn's just mad right now he will get over it and then you two can work on Finchel and your future little star! But don't stay just for him, stay for me Diva I love you! You and Mercedes are me best friends we both need you!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, please don't take this personally I just need to leave. There is too much stress here, and that's not good for the baby. And I love you too SO MUCH, it's going to be so hard not seeing you and Mercedes almost everyday, but I just need to do this."

"Can you at least tell me where you are going!"

"I'm sorry but no I can't. Do tell Mercedes how sorry I am! Oh, and wish Quinn and Finn the best of luck for me. Bye Mr. Diva, I love you and don't you forget it." Said Rachel as tears were beginning to form down her face.

"Bye Ms. Diva" Said Kurt as he started to cry, already missing Rachel.

_Click_

Step 4 complete.

_Knock,Knock_

"Hello Rachel"

"Hi...Thanks for letting me stay here, i would have gone somewhere else but I didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"No problem, you are always welcome here"

"Are you sure you're ok with me living here whilst im pregnant?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Some people are weighted out by that sort of stuff..."

"Well not me! Come on in let me show you to your room."

"Wow...It's beautiful!"

"Thank you. Now just remember you are welcome here as long as you need to stay. You must be really tired after all that packing, why don't you take a nap and in about an hour I will wake you and we can unpack your stuff together?"

"Sure that sounds great. Oh and thanks again for letting me stay here..."

"Anytime" Jesse replied as he left her alone to unpack.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I know you all probably hate me but you know you love me. For those you who might be confused Rachel moved in with Jesse (her ex boyfriend and college drop out) who still lives in Lima just more in a fancy area.<strong>

**Reviews ans suggestions are always loved!**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry* has deactivated her facebook account.<em>

Santana Lopez- Oh look the hobbit left facebook...yay! Now I don't have to look at her fugly face online anymore! :)

**Quinn Fabray like this.**

Kurt Hummel- you know what Santana...why don't you just leave Rachel alone she has been nothing but nice to you! But yet you treat her like she's the biggest bitch! And trust me Satan Rachel's WAY! prettier then you!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and 7 others like this.**

Santana Lopez- Hummel why don't you go snuggle up with your blankie and leave the insults to the big kids alright.

Kurt Hummel- That doesnt even make sense... we're the same age...

Santana Lopez- well...I was going to same something like "you're a fag" but I thought against it... But now im thinking other wise.. why dont you go cuddle with you're fag of a boyfriend Hummel

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- WOW... You're such a fucking bitch...that was way un called for and that's coming from me...

Mercedes Jones- you know what Santana glee club is supposed to be a family so we're not supposed to make fun of each other!

Kurt Hummel- i know you pick on all of us but i never expected you to make such a homophobic comment...

Tina Cohen-Chang- people who are homophobic are always trying to hide something...

Noah "Puck" Puckerman- what you trying to hide Satan... maybe you and Brittany do more then "hang out" if you know what i mean...

Santana Lopez- shut the fuck up asian and puckerman! im not gay!

Finn Hudson- wow... you dont go on facebook for 2 hours and this happens...

Finn Hudson- Santana if you werent a girl i would kick your ass so hard! if you ever say that word again i am going to tell and you know for sure he'll kick you out of glee club so fast you wont even be able to catch your breath! And leave my girlfriend alone! she'd ten times the person you'll ever be! and ya she actually is hotter then you!

Santana Lopez- Whatever Hudson go play with your moobs, im outta here!

Finn Hudson- I do actually wonder why

Kurt Hummel- oh ya...Finn i need to talk to you...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter and i will be updating another one ASAP but i just need to get this quick one out.<strong>

**as always reviews are always welcome :)**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GLEE! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE FINCHEL AND CAMERON WOULD BE ON THE SHOW ;P**

* * *

><p>"Finn I have to tell you something..." Kurt said in a whispered panicked tone.<p>

"What is is Kurt" Finn said putting his game controller down, putting his full attention on his brother.

"Well...Rachel called me a little while ago and she basically told me she was running away and that she didn't want to be found...Oh and she said wish Finn and Quinn the best of luck for me" Kurt said in a rushed pace.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY? AND WHERE DID SHE GET THIS IDEA OF ME AND QUINN?" Finn screamed back, tears already starting to form in his eyes.

"She's gone! She told me she had to get away for awhile, that there was too much stress for the baby and you know how Rachel is! She always had insecurities about you and Quinn! Especially now with the hormones she just exploded!"

"I caused this... why couldn't I just tell her I love her and she was the only one for me! I caused all the stress and now she's gone, and I have no clue where she is or how to find her!" Finn said about to break into sobs.

"Well she couldn't have gone far. She doesn't get her trust fund until she's 18 so therefore she doesn't have enough money to leave Lima. SO she has to still be in town!" Kurt exclaimed.

"She could still be anywhere!"

"You know Rachel she hate's motels! She's with someone she knows and possibly trusts! All you have to do is think about someone Rachel knows who lives in Lima but someone who you wouldn't converse with you!"

"Well who would that be?"

"Well we have to make a list of possible people and then we'll visit them all and we'll bring her back!"

"Okay let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>*RACHEL'S POV*<strong>

Looking down at the bags that basically contain my life, it really hit me what i would be leaving behind , but I have to do this for my baby. Finn doesn't want us in his life so this is best for all three of us. He can go and be with Quinn.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jesse walked in.

"Hey Rachel, I made some soup do you want some?"

"Ya sure Jesse i would love some, I'll be down in a minute."

I might as well take this opportunity to talk to Jesse about this living situation...

After the 'egg incident' last year I never thought i would forgive Jesse but after he came back to town and apologized to me we've become closer, and I know Finn would never know to look for me here at Jesse's place.

I better hurry up and get downstairs I am quite hungry...

***END OF RACHEL'S POV***

* * *

><p>"Well who do you think Rachel would be with...?" Asked Finn.<p>

"I think it could either Shelby or hate to say it but Jesse..." Answered Kurt.

"She wouldnt go live with him! She hates him!"

"Think about it Finn that's the last place she would think you would look for her!" Kurt yelled in excitement coming to a realization.

" That's a really could point Kurt! But how are we supposed to find him!"

"Oh dont worry about that. I got this..." Kurt said as he took out his phone and started dialing numbers.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker if he laid a finger on Rachel and my baby..."

And with that Kurt started typing faster into his phone...

* * *

><p>"So Rachel do you want to tell me why you're here...Not that you're not welcome I just thought everything was peachy in Finchel land..?" Jesse asked as he poured the soup into bowls and placed them on the table.<p>

"Thanks Jesse. Well.. me and Finn got into this huge fight over the baby. He basically thought I was cheating on him and the baby wasn't his! So I packed my bags and I called you and left."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. But maybe you should try and talk to Finn. I know what he did was wrong but this is his baby too maybe you two can work it out so that beautiful baby in your womb can have to wonderful loving parents."

"Jesse that's really sweet of you to say and you might be right but I don't think I'm ready to face him just yet... Plus now he can go be with his precious Quinn!"

"Stop the nonsense Rachel! When we were dating I could see how much Finn loved you, it was just the way his face would light up when you walked into a room, or how his eyes followed you everywhere. That's why I was always mean to him because I knew how much he loved you and how much you loved him back... Now I have never seen him look at anyone like that especially Quinn!"

"Jesse I just don't know what to do..." Rachel said as tears started falling down her face.

"Everything is going to be okay Rachel..." Jesse said as he got up to give Rachel a hug.

_Ding, Dong_

"One second let me get the door" Jesse said as he reached for door knob.

**WHAM!**

"Rachel I think the door is for you" Jesse said as he was convulsing in pain from just being punched in the face by Finn who was standing at the doorway with Kurt...

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know most if you must hate me by now for taking FOREVER to upload a new chapter! But it's been really crazy around my house lately, with christmas and Today was my birthday ;) I just havent had time to write but i do hope to write soon.<strong>

**As always reviews are welcome**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Finn what the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel said as she bent down close to Jesse's head making sure he was okay.<p>

"ME? What the hell is wrong with you? You left me without even some sort of note or phone call! You have no idea how worried I was, or how scared I was that something had happened to you Rach, or that something was going to happen to the baby."

"You gave me no choice! I had to do what was right for my baby! You have Quinn, I have no idea what you are even doing here anyway, when you can have her!"

"Rachel, I honestly have NO clue where you got the idea of me and Quinn, but you need to stop this right now! I do and always will love you! Forever yours..."

"Faithfully" Rachel finished for him as she walked over to him and looped her arms around his neck which he responded by putting his arms around her waist, holding on for dear life.

"AWWW Finchel!" Kurt squealed from his place in the door way.

"This is all very sweet and cute but can someone please help me off of the floor and close the door before my neighbours look in and hate me even more then they already do" Jesse said from his place on the floor, a bruise already forming on his skin.

"Oh my goodness Jesse I'm SO sorry! With all this commotion going on I completely forgot you were on the floor!" Rachel said as she helped Jesse up, walking him over to the couch whilst Kurt closed the door.

"Rachel I still don't understand why you came to Jesse of all people!" Finn said.

"Well after nationals Jesse and I started talking again and we became sort of close friends, I didnt tell you because I knew our new found friendship would only upset so I kept it a secret. So after our little fight I knew the only person that you didn't know and that I could trust was Jesse. Which turned out to be the best decision I have ever made because he made me realize how stupid I was being and he made me realize how much I love and how much I missed you." Rachel said putting her hand into Finn's.

"Wow... Well thanks man I guess, you know for talking to my girl and I, and you know sorry for punching you and everything..." Finn said looking sheepish.

"No problem man, I wasn't doing it for you anyway I was doing it for Rachel and that beautiful baby that is going to take this world by a storm one day" Jesse said with a half smile on his face.

"He or she will only be able to do that with the help of his/her uncle Jesse" Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

"Really! I get to be uncle Jesse?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Of course man, where would we be without you." Finn answered.

"Ummm excuse me but what about Uncle Kurt!" Said Kurt looking unimpressed

"Of course our child id going to need uncle Kurt! Who else is going to offer fashion advixe to our beautiful offspring" Rachel said amused.

"That is true" Kurt said with a giant smile on his face.

"Rachel why don't you go get your bag from upstairs and then we can go, we still need to talk about some stuff..." Finn said,

"Okay I'll just be a moment, Thank you Jesse for your hospitality, we are eternally grateful." Rachel said as she kissed Jesse on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Ya thanks for everything man, once again our kid's going to be pretty lucky to have an uncle like you" Finn said as he and Jesse shook hands.

"Ready to go?" Asked Rachel as she arrived at the bottom of the steps.

"Ya totally. See you man." Finn said as he took Rachel's suitcase and waved goodbye to Jesse.

As the Jesse's three guests left his home he couldn't help but think that even though there would be a lot of bumps along the road Finchel would last and their baby would be the luckiest baby in all of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded forever it's just been really crazy lately, but i do hope to upload soon <strong>

**As always Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Sincerly, Victoria***


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson- SO happy to have my baby back in my arms<p>

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

Mercedes Jones- I'm glad you guys work things out :)

Finn Hudson- No matter what happens Finchel will always be endgame! ;)

Mercedes Jones- Our next mission is to get the one and only Rachel Berry back on facebook...**Kurt Hummel**

**Finn Hudson and 3 others like this**

Kurt Hummel- YES! It's a must! I miss our diva on facebook!

Mercedes Jones- **Finn Hudson **talk some sense into our girl and convince her to get facebook again!

Finn Husdon- I've tried! She keeps saying stuff like "it's too addicting, I need to start not thinking for myself, I need to open up more time for when I'm to busy doing stuff..." I get where's she's coming from but I miss her on facebook too!

Quinn Fabray- Manhands actually gets busy... who would want to hang out with her let alone talk to her...

**Santana Lopez likes this**

Tina Cohen-Chang- Um Quinn that was incredibly rude, Rachel even though annoying at times is one of my very best friends. We're supposed to be a family. I will never understand what happened to make you and Santana both hate Rachel... PS we need Rachel back here! :P

**Kurt Hummel and 6 others like this**

Finn Hudson- Rachel* here- thanks Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina for wanting me back :* maybe one day but not right now, I'll just use Finn's facebook when it's absolutely neccessary :P. Anyway Quinn you can say whatever you want about me because I honestly don't care anymore i'm over all of this pity drama. Now I must leave time to go mack on my boyfriend ta ta for now.

**Tina Cohen-Chang and 6 others like this**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M so SORRY YOU GUYS! I KNOW I'VE HAVENT HAD A CHAPTER UP IN SO LONG BUT I'M TRYING REALLY HARD!<strong>

**NOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY JUST A FILLER BUT I'M WRITING CHAPTER 12 AS WE SPEAK SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT **

**SINCERELY, Victoria***


	12. Chapter 12

**From this moment forward I want it to be known that I do not own glee if I did there would be a lot of changes.**

* * *

><p>"Baby I'm so proud of you" Said Finn as Rachel logged off of Finn's Facebook.<p>

"Well I'm just sick and tired of Quinn and her bullshit, like honestly she was in the same position as me like two years ago, except for the fact that I am in a loving committed relationship and she was just using both you and puck!" Rachel said in an outraged tone

"Rach you have to calm down, think of the baby" Finn said as he put his arms around her waist.

"I know, I know it's she just gets me so aggravated but you know what I'm over her drama, if she doesn't want to support us and our future child she doesn't have to, we're not kids anymore Finn and she just has to accept that fact"

"Rach I know all of this, I just need you to not stress out right not because if something would happen to our beautiful child I just don't know what I would do"

"Finny that's so sweet I'm so happy that you love this baby as much as I do! I promise to try and keep myself as stress free as possible throughout these next few months" Rachel said as she kissed Finn's cheek and laid her head upon his chest.

As Finn kissed Rachel's head he whispered into her hair "thanks baby, I love you so much"

Which Rachel replied with a whispered "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>*Kurt's POV*<strong>

"Do you think Finchel is alright?" I asked Blaine as we were in the car on our way to Rachel's.

"Of couse I do, Finchel is and always will be endgame" replied Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"I know this, I just mean you know with a baby on the way and all this unnecessary Quinn drama, with school just around the corner, and the fact that they have yet to tell their parents of this upcoming child, do you think that they'll make it through this!" All of these thoughts just appeared in my head as I was talking to Blaine! I couldn't just stop the words from coming up, so I said them and my words took Blaine a minute to answer back.

We pulled into the Berry residence as Blaine finally answered "I think that there are going to be a lot of bumps on this road of theirs but ultimately they will end up together."

"Are you sure because I'm very afraid for them." I said as we walked up the stairs towards Rachel's room.

"Well..." Blaine sentenced ended before it even started on the account of Finchel coming into view. Rachel and Finn were cuddling on on her bed as Finn whispered soft and soothing things into Rachel's ear.

"I think they are going to be just fine" said Blaine with a smirk and grabbed my hand before we went in and ruined Finchel's happy bubble.

***End of Kurt's POV***

*Finn's POV*

"FINCHEL!" Yelled Kurt and Blaine as they entered Rachel's room.

"Finn make them go away." Rachel whispered against my shoulder.

"I really wish I could baby." I said with a smirk.

"My oh My how dare you not want to see me and my beautiful hobbit! We are here to party it up whilst eating birthday cake flavoured ice cream!" Kurt yelled while laughing, Blaine just looked slightly offended but jokingly so.

"Excuse me but I am not that much shorter then you!" Blaine said in a fake mad voice.

"Oh I know baby, but I am still taller which makes you my beautiful hobbit" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Fine whatever." Blaine said kissing Kurt back on the cheek.

"While I do love seeing both of you, I would just love to know how you just came walking into my house without knocking at all" Rachel said with a smile which made me smile.

"Well since this is my home away from home I decided to just come in, I knew you wouldn't mind." Kurt said.

"Of course I don't mind I was just wondering how you got in, the door was locked."

"Well I made myself a key when you let me borrow yours" Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all just burst out laughing.

"Anyway you guys.. let's all just go downstairs pop in a movie and order some food and then eat that birthday cake ice cream!" I said as we all moved downstairs into Rachel's living room.

"So what shall we watch?" Asked Rachel.

"Die Hard" I yelled.

"Harry Potter" yelled Blaine.

"Coco Before Chanel!" Yelled Kurt.

"How about we just watch a movie that everyone will like, what about 21 Jump Street?" Said Rachel.

"Alright" said everyone at the same time.

"Well I just ordered the best vegan dishes at Breadstix it should be here soon, we should popcorn and everything for the movie."Said Blaine.

As we got everything together to watch the movie the food came and we paid. Rachel pressed play and the movie began...

"RACHEL YOU ALMOST GOT TOMATO SAUSE ON MY MARK JACOB PANTS! BE MORE CAREFUL" Kurt yelled at Rachel.

Which sent Rachel running towards the bathroom crying because of all her hormones. Which made me run after her and left Blaine to take care of Kurt

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>I'm very sorry for not updating recently, i really do hope to change that fact<p>

All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine sorry for the inconvenience if any are spotted

Anyway I hope you like it. Please Review

Sincerely, Victoria*


End file.
